SeiMako Week Drabbles
by valeforwings
Summary: Seven days, seven prompts, seven drabbles all for seimako week! (Nov. 3rd through 9th)
1. Chapter 1

_Day One - Simplicity_

* * *

><p>Makoto Tachibana knew that Seijuurou Mikoshiba was a big and bold person.<p>

From their first meeting as captains for their respective high school swim teams, to continuing talking until the redhead had asked Makoto out on a date, to currently both enrolled in Tokyo university and living close to one another, Seijuurou's fiery personality hadn't changed one bit. He still had traces of his captainly discipline mixed with his big brother qualities and hard-working mindset, it was almost as if still balancing a relationship on top of getting his future in order was no problem whatsoever.

Seijuurou and Makoto, with their differing and sometimes conflicting schedules, always made sure to spend at least one day of the week together. It was more than different than their previous dating schedules from the time between Makoto starting his first university year and having all that free time before their classes started and things eventually got busy for the both of them. Slowly Makoto learned after their first few dates that Seijuurou, much like his personality, was one for extravagant outings for their dates, taking the brunette to places that he claimed to be 'the best in Tokyo' and 'you wouldn't find this back in Iwatobi' and didn't seem to mind spending extra sums of money to spoil Makoto at any time. And on his end, Seijuurou was the one to learn (much to Makoto saying it several times) that he would be still as happy with a quiet date at one of their apartments every once in awhile, which occurred more frequently once the couple became busier. He didn't mind though, not one bit, enjoying the comforting atmosphere of his or Makoto's place.

And to that simple state with an at-home date fast approaching, Makoto had planned to make it as great as one of Seijuurou's bold outings.

It had been planned two weeks in advance at one of their brief study sessions at the library: Seijuurou would come over to Makoto's apartment after he was done with swimming and they'd spend the rest of the evening together as well as the weekend. As the added surprise Makoto would be making dinner for the redhead who would be starving by the time he would get to Makoto's place, since practices before the weekend were always twice as long and in his excitement to see Makoto he would always forget to grab something to eat in the meantime other than a quick snack. Makoto had been getting recipe suggestions from Haruka throughout the week and had settled on a simple enough pasta dish with spicy sauce and vegetables, paired with a side of garlic bread and then ice cream for dessert. Haruka made sure to write plenty of notes alongside each step in the recipe, finally giving Makoto the go-ahead when he deemed everything 'Makoto in the kitchen safe and simple'. When Friday came soon enough Makoto went to buy groceries after his last class of the day which had ended in the early afternoon which gave him plenty of time to get things prepared before Seijuurou would arrive.

While Makoto prepared each ingredient, Makoto still made sure to glance at Haruka's notes. He had been told to do a simple, minimal-ingredient route to not overload himself and that even with using a small and easy amount of items Makoto could still make a great and flavorful dish that would be restaurant quality...at least, that's what Makoto hoped it would taste like.

"First thing's first..." Makoto set the pot of water on the stove, setting it to boil and portioned off the amount of pasta he and Seijuurou would eat. He turned to face the counter of other ingredients to make the sauce and garlic spread and sighed, already starting to feel nervous as he reached for a knife. "It's just a spaghetti dinner for your boyfriend, Makoto. Nothing too complicated..."

Carefully cutting into the tomatoes to make small chunks to add to the sauce, Makoto was going through his mental checklist to make sure that he was right on schedule. He looked towards the clock on the wall to see that practice had started fifteen minutes ago meaning that he really had to focus to manage himself and his dinner goals to get done on time.

But as soon as Makoto began to get confident as he finished one thing after another, his luck began to turn the other way.

Makoto had dropped the small container of garlic powder (being thankful that it was plastic instead of glass), singed some of his handtowel from leaving a corner of it on the stove, lost more than half of the cooked noodles to the floor when he drained them over the sink, added too much spice to the sauce to make his and Seijuurou's stomach hurt and throat burn and left the pieces of bread in the oven for too long resulting in charred french bread and a ruined homemade dinner for his boyfriend. It had all happened within a few moments of each other and had completely overwhelmed Makoto. The majority of the food was ruined, nothing left worth saving and also nothing extra to make even a small portion for Seijuurou and the brunette bit back his creeping guilt for his clumsiness and a nice, planned dinner date in with Seijuurou went to the worst because of what he did.

"Stupid..." Makoto sighed. All the ruined food went right into the trash and utensils, plates and bowls going into the sink. "I should've known that without having help I would have ruined everything."

Once his hands were dry Makoto had grabbed his phone from the couch, seeing messages from Seijuurou during his mid-practice break.

_Can't wait to see you, babe! _

_By the way, Nanase says good luck and don't be too hard on yourself? Whatever that could mean._

_Coach says I better get going, he says I keep making a stupid face whenever I think or talk about you or to you and I have to get to stretching anyways before getting back in the water. Love you!_

Makoto smiled and his cheeks heated up as he crafted his own message to Seijuurou, all the while trying to think of an alternative to a failed pasta dinner and what could satisfy the redhead's hunger and to clean up his kitchen more.

* * *

><p>With his bag slung over his shoulder, Seijuurou dug Makoto's spare apartment key from his pocket to put it in the lock. His shoulders, legs, and almost everything else was sore from another hard and long practice but the swimmer was more than looking forward to be spending the entire weekend pool and homework free and with Makoto, relaxing, and there was only a metal door separating the two.<p>

"Mako~" Seijuurou hummed as he turned the knob and stepped inside, slipping off his shoes and jacket and setting his bag by the wall. "I missed you!"

"It's only been two days since you saw me, Sei."

Seijuurou quickly stepped towards Makoto who was getting soda cans from the fridge. In an instant his arms wrapped around the youngest, pulling Makoto close and burying his face in the crook of his shoulder.

"Well two days is too long."

Makoto only laughed as he dragged himself and Seijuurou over to the couch to sit down, letting Seijuurou fall onto the cushions first and sat down after, placing the cold cans next to the two pizza boxes resting on the small table next to the remote, pile of napkins and plates, and a dvd case. He eased against Seijuurou's touches, lips at his jaw and turned his head to kiss Seijuurou and inhaling the lingering scent of chlorine and body spray.

"I got your favorite." Makoto smiled against Seijuurou's lips and pulled away. "Better start eating before it gets cold, I know for a fact that you're hungry."

_"Starving_. You know me and my stomach well enough by now, don't you?" He flipped open the pizza box on top and reached for a plate.

While Seijuurou plated for himself and Makoto, the brunette got the remote to start the movie. He settled into the couch next to Seijuurou and took the plate handed to him, both pairs of eyes on the small TV as they began to eat their dinner. After several minutes and Seijuurou was getting his second helping Makoto sighed, feeling the guilt of a ruined meal bubble back in his gut even though Seijuurou seemed to be enjoying himself.

"...Sei?" Seijuurou grunted in response, swallowing the mouthful he had and turned to look at Makoto. "Can I...be honest with you?"

"Of course you can. What's on your mind, babe?"

"I, um...pizza wasn't...what I had planned for dinner tonight."

Golden eyes blinked in confusion and Makoto took a deep breath to continue.

"I wanted to make you a nice pasta because you said that you've been wanting some lately and I got to thinking that maybe I could make it for you. I talked to Haru and got his advice and had everything bought and things were going really well...until I had to mess things up. You always take me to amazing places to eat and even when you make stuff for when we stay in and I was so confident to make you something just as good for once, maybe even better, and everything seemed so simple and-!"

"...You tried to make me dinner?"

"Yeah. It was an awful idea from the start, huh? Guess it wasn't so simple after all."

Seijuurou had set down his plate and turned to look at Makoto, grabbing Makoto's hands to give a reassuring squeeze and smiling wide. "I think that was a great idea. If you hadn't messed up, I'm sure that it would have tasted great! And this is just as good too, Makoto."

"You're just saying that..." Makoto's cheeks heated with Seijuurou's words.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. I mean, sure, forever ago I would have gotten sick from eating your cooking like those few times, but you've really gotten better! And for you to go out of your way to do all of this, for me as a surprise...thank you, Makoto. It really means a lot." With sore arms Seijuurou pulled Makoto to him, movie long forgotten as he left dozens of kisses on heated skin, laughing with Makoto as he did so. "Maybe someday I'll get that amazing pasta dinner from you."

"I guess it's not a total loss...at least I managed to get most of the burnt bread smell to go away?" Makoto's voice was hushed as he got settled against the redhead and long fingers ran through his hair. "And if you want dessert if you're still hungry, there's some ice cream in the freezer."

"Can I have you for dessert instead?" Lips found their way to Makoto's earlobe and the brunette recoiled in Seijuurou's grasp, biting his lip.

"S-Sei!"

* * *

><p>Author's note: Ah, it's finally here! I've been anticipating this week and it's all because of the thought I had which was "Well why ISN'T there a seimako week?" and I'm so excited (and a bit nervous...) to see the results from this!<p>

And this is also an effort to try to pull myself away from always seemingly writing Seijuurou when he's still at Samezuka, so this might jump around quite a bit after that time a-ahah...and this one took quite some time to figure out, because the ONE thing I was for sure of with this first prompt was the first sentence ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

_Day two - question_

* * *

><p>As a student and someone with a large amount of friends and an after school activity, having younger siblings along with parents interested in what their son is doing and a boyfriend to add to the mix, Seijuurou answered several questions every day. No matter the question, Seijuurou would answer to the best of his abilities. Always willing to help his friends and classmates with things that they needed, along with his parents and Makoto, questions were just an added part of each day and he welcomed each one as they happened if he was busy or otherwise.<p>

_Are you busy after class?_

_Can I borrow your notes?_

_Is my form okay?_

_Do you have an extra swimcap?_

_What's your secret to get a date?_

_When's the next swim meet?_

_Are you going to stay the night, Sei?_

With a semester break coming up, Seijuurou had the the thought of asking Makoto to spend some time with him and his family, but he wasn't sure if the brunette already had or was going to make plans with his parents and siblings. Which, to Seijuurou, was a big step. Sure Makoto had met his parents, Momo, and his sister and he had met Makoto's parents and the twins and things went exceedingly well and everyone got along perfectly fine but to spend a break together with most likely going on a trip of some kind with his family? _That_ was definitely a big deal to the swimmer.

Seijuurou had brought it up to his parents after they had decided on going to the lake where the Mikoshibas go to yearly after Seijuurou had confirmed when his break was happening. His siblings were more than happy to be seeing him soon and so was Seijuurou to see his little brother and sister, but a voice in the back of his head thought, "_What if Makoto were to along, too_? _I've told him a few stories from the other times we've been there..._" that half of him wanted to act on but the other half he was afraid that maybe a trip with his family was 'too soon' for their relationship. But with his parents more than happy with the idea and they had no hesitation in thinking that it would be fantastic if Makoto came along, Seijuurou's only plan from there on out was _how_ he would ask Makoto if he wanted to come along.

It had taken a few days to finally gather the courage to ask Makoto about the trip. He would have asked as soon as he talked to his parents but every time that he saw Makoto and thought of the question, he mentally backed down. Pulling his phone out Seijuurou sent a quick text to Makoto, first asking if he would be able to meet him in the library during their lull in classes in the afternoon. Several minutes later he had gotten Makoto's reply and choked on the mouthful of water Seijuurou had in his mouth when he opened the message.

_That's fine! And also kinda perfect timing because I need to talk to you about something, too!_

"O-oh..." Seijuurou finally swallowed and breathed out, feeling nervous once again. "Yeah, what a coincidence..."

* * *

><p>Long fingers tapped against the tabletop, Seijuurou anxiously waiting for Makoto to arrive and was seated at their usual window-side table in the library. In the meantime he went over what he was going to say to Makoto in his head once again, word by word, but was also curious to what Makoto had to ask himself. Was it something relative to school? Or swimming? Was it something that he's been wanting to ask for a long time and he just figured to say it now since it was weirdly convenient? Maybe he was getting bored of him in bed, or he was going to complain about morning breath or how socks and towels get left everywhere, and how some days he shouldn't eat several portions of ramen in one sitting because it's bad dietary habits and a waste of money-<p>

"Ah, Sei!"

Seijuurou looked up when he heard Makoto say his name, seeing the brunette quickly walk towards him and taking his backpack from his shoulders to rest it against the table. He sat down and exhaled, smiling at his boyfriend from across the table.

"Sorry I was running a bit late, presentations were running behind schedule." He took off his glasses to put on the table. "What did you need to ask me?"

"I, uhm." Seijuurou rubbed the back of his neck. He'd never felt this nervous asking Makoto, or anyone, anything before. So why would he feel this way now?

The oldest jumped slightly when he felt Makoto nudge his foot with his own underneath the table and Makoto laughed, making Seijuurou's shoulder droop slightly in relaxation.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Seijuurou nodded and sighed. "I just...wanted to ask, since that break is soon and my family and I had talked about going to the lake for a few days, and then you came up..." Golden eyes shyly looked directly at Makoto, feeling green look right back. "Would...you want to come along? It'd be really great and my parents and bro and sis got really excited thinking about you being there with us-"

Makoto was silent before speaking, blinking twice, before slowly breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"O-Oi!" Seijuurou sat up straight with his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. "What's so funny? Mako!"

Makoto took a minute to calm himself down, taking deep breaths before his fit died down so he was left equally as red-cheeked as Seijuurou and his smile trembled with aftershocks of laughter. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me and my family to Fukuoka during break. Ren and Ran were the ones to actually mention you coming and my mom called me last night to ask me to ask you if you wanted to go."

"...Oh. Oh my _god_." The swimmer covered his mouth, eyes wide, feeling the urge to laugh as well as Makoto's question set in with his own. "Are you serious? It's just...both of us asking the trip question at the same time?"

"Completely serious."

"I thought that you were gonna ask me something like...crazy o-or you wanted to break up or-"

"Seijuurou Mikoshiba, you don't have to jump to bad conclusions and if I was going to do that I would have done it forever ago." Makoto looked right at Seijuurou's face, seeing the swimmer pale immediately and all traces of a flustered face gone. "Sei, I'm _kidding_!"

_"_Y-You _better_ have been kidding!"

"Definitely kidding, I promise! I love you, and I'm sure that my parents and Ren and Ran would love you to come along with us and I would too." Makoto reached over the table to take Seijuurou's hands with his own, lacing their fingers together, smiling. "And it'd be nice to take a trip, maybe two, with my boyfriend you know..."

"...Can I ask you something else, Makoto?"

"Anything, Seijuurou. What?"

Seijuurou kicked Makoto's foot in return, grinning. "When did my boyfriend turn into such a mean tease?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: And then they went on both trips together and had a great time and lived happily ever after until they went back to school and almost died because studying for exams or whatever~~<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Day three - gifts_

* * *

><p>Out of all the gifts that Makoto had gotten from Seijuurou over the course of their relationship, there was one that was definitely his favorite.<p>

There were tiny knick-knacks like little key chains from various shopping trips and date locations such as the zoo and aquarium and of course Makoto had saved almost every movie stub and photo booth strip that they had been to together. Makoto had every written note that had been exchanged and put in bags and pockets carefully tucked away, a few of the redhead's tanktops that he slept in from time to time were stored in his dresser drawers and even one of the first flowers that he had gotten had been pressed in one of his swimming theory books.

But the thing that made him smile more than anything, was the plush shiba inu that Makoto wouldn't give up for anything.

* * *

><p>It was Makoto's third year in high school, and Seijuurou's first year in university.<p>

The couple had movie plans for the late weekend afternoon, followed by dinner. Makoto and Seijuurou had been looking forward to the date all week, unable to stop bringing it up every day, and made plans to meet each other at the small fountain near the station closest to the designated location and to then go to the theater together. With a stomach full of butterflies and high hopes for a wonderful time with the more than amazing Seijuurou Mikoshiba, they had met at the fountain and Seijuurou had greeted Makoto with a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready for a good night, babe?"

Makoto smiled, arm hooking with Seijuurou's. "You know it."

On their way they agreed on what movie to see followed by what they wanted to eat afterwards, and Makoto already putting it out in the air that he would be the one to pay this time around because Seijuurou had paid for things on their last date. After the movie had ended and the starving swimmers had dinner at Seijuurou's favorite restaurant and thinking that the night would end after that and the next stop would be the station, Seijuurou had dragged Makoto by his hand to a line of shops that had several UFO prize machines much to Makoto's surprise.

"Sei, what are we doing?" Makoto asked as he and Seijuurou came to a stop, everything illuminated by bright and colorful lights and loud music.

"I want to get your something!" Gold eyes scanned the rows of machines before going up to one that interested him, taking his wallet from his pocket.

Makoto looked through the lighted glass at Seijuurou's side and spotted multiple shiba inu plushies of various colors and wearable bandannas, smiling at his boyfriend as he started the machine. Makoto watched as Seijuurou tried his first round, cursing under his breath as the one shiba inu he had his eye on slipped out from the claw's hold like Seijuurou wasn't even trying.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Makoto asked. "You don't have to win something for me, really..."

"I-I can do it!"

"It's starting to get late and I don't want you to spend all your money..."

"This'll be the one, I swear!" Seijuurou put in another set of coins, rolling his shoulders and flexing his hand, completely focused on getting his desired prize. "Just one more try!"

Makoto sighed. "Alright, if you think so..."

Three more pitiful tries and his wallet slowly but surely becoming emptier, Seijuurou just couldn't get a good grip on the shiba inu. By then the plush had finally moved to a position that would be easy to get by now if Seijuurou was careful enough. Feeling the redhead's determination and feeling as if he could use a bit of supportive luck, Makoto squeezed Seijuurou's arm and turned his head to peck Seijuurou's cheek, making the redhead's face explode with color and sputter a string of words under his breath.

"You can do it, Sei."

Sure enough, slipping the claws right at the neck of the plush, hooking underneath the scarf and both Makoto and Seijuurou watched and held their breath as the shiba inu was lifted into the air, stopped, went sideways to drag over the prize hole, and...dropped right in.

With a sigh of relief Seijuurou bent over to open the slot, taking his prize out and immediately held it out to Makoto, smiling at his boyfriend and giving the newly obtained plush a little shake.

"Here. Er...sorry it took forever, though."

Makoto's smile widened as he took the soft material in his hands, squeezing it to his chest before taking it in one hand to wrap his arms around the swimmer and Seijuurou did the same to hold Makoto close.

"I love it." His words were muffled by his face against Seijuurou's chest and heavy jacket. "It's like my own little personal shiba."

"Hey, you have your big personal shiba right here." Seijuurou laughed and kissed the top of Makoto's head, swaying the brunette slightly side to side. "And...with all that money I spent I don't think I'll be able to take you out for awhile..."

As years passed and came the time where Makoto and Seijuurou moved in together, the shiba inu got a new place to rest. It wasn't as good as its spot on the bed (Makoto fearing that it would get crushed and ruined underneath himself or Seijuurou like it had happened once before on accident), he placed it on top of their bookshelf next to a few picture frames. The same bookshelf that Makoto had placed his scrapbooks of all his saved mementos over the years with Seijuurou, a few photo albums, and the first medal, silver, that Seijuurou won during the first competition of his swimming career.

Makoto made sure to still take care of it, dusting occasionally and washing it so it wouldn't have any chance of getting ruined. Every time Makoto saw the plush, which was multiple times on a daily basis, he thought back to that evening years ago when Seijuurou spent almost an hour getting him that plush. One morning when Seijuurou was passing by the shelf and touched the soft fur, he smiled and looked over at Makoto on the couch as his fingers caressed an ear.

"It really looks like I got you this yesterday with how brand new it looks."

The brunette hid his mouth behind his mug of coffee, heart beating against his chest. "Because you're supposed to take care of the things you love and cherish, right? And I'd be devastated if anything happened to it."

His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth and Seijuurou sat himself down next to Makoto, hand brushing away brown bangs to the side.

"Then I guess I better send a thank you note and gift to your mom in return for her oldest son being the best gift ever to me and promise he's been taking great care of me and I've been taking great care of him."

Seijuurou's words, like time after time, made Makoto's face redden, his smile starting to make his cheeks sore and his throat tightening as a sign that tears would start to form at any time. Makoto let a small sound escape from his lips and he buried his face into the crook of Seijuurou's neck and felt hands go to his back.

"My personal big shiba..." Makoto's muffled words made Seijuurou's chest happily swell with the memory.

"Love you too." Lips pressed to Makoto's head and Seijuurou sighed contently.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: the shiba plush is an actual thing that my good friend dettsu showed me! called the 'Mameshiba Brothers' and there's four styles of them, and I went with the one called Mametaro that is orangewhite and has a green scarf~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Day four - unbreakable_

* * *

><p>"I told you not to push yourself so hard..."<p>

Seijuurou sighed as Makoto gently prodded his shoulder, wincing when he pushed slightly too hard on the spot that was giving him trouble. Makoto had immediately noticed something was wrong with his boyfriend as soon as he walked through their apartment door after practice and of course, Seijuurou tried to hide the fact that he was hurt.

"Mako, it'll be _fine_. I'll take a warm bath, relax, and by the time the weekend is over I'll be good as new. You know I bounce back easily." Seijuurou tried to reassure Makoto, smiles and all, but Makoto wasn't having it.

"Sei, that's when you're _sick_! And no, because I have a feeling that if you show up to practice in this condition, your captain is going to send you right home and is going to say exactly what I said! To see a doctor, and whatever he says, no practice for an extended amount of time until you're one hundred and ten percent better."

Much to Seijuurou's displeasure finding out that Makoto and most likely his coach were indeed right, and the swimmer had a shoulder injury. The good thing being that he went and got it checked out before it were to get worse as he continued to swim even though Seijuurou claimed he'd be alright. He was told to stop strenious activities, like swimming and the majority of his exercises for swimming, and to keep as much pressure off of it as he could. Seijuurou was lucky to have Makoto around as someone who could carry out some of his physical therapy with his training he had been doing in college and was greatful that the brunette's anger towards his carelessness went away.

"_Please_, Sei." Makoto's head was in Seijuurou's lap, back flat on the couch cushions and was looking up at the redhead with a frown. "I know it might be boring for you because you can't go to practice or do much because of your shoulder, but please know your limits?"

His tongue clicked against his teeth and sighed. "I'll try, I guess? Like you and my doctor said, the more I rest the faster I can get back in the pool..."

"That's right."

Makoto rested his hand on top of Seijuurou's that was on his chest, the tips of his fingers brushing against his knuckles. "That's right. I'm sure that you can last if you find something to busy yourself with."

"But what am I supposed to do when you're at work?" The oldest whined and Makoto laughed. "It already seems like forever waiting for you to get back sometimes but if I'll be here for most of the day since swimming is out of the question..."

"You know you can still go outside and _do_ other things, right?"

"...I-I knew that."

* * *

><p>Days without swimming proved to be highly difficult for Seijuurou.<p>

Ever since he started when he was a child to now it was hard to get him away from a pool. And with it now turning into his career, how he was losing time to practice and couldn't even do his full set of excersices due to his swimming style using his upper body and jogging was iffy enough as it is because of the movements. The first few days Seijuurou thought he was going to do fine; he would clean and do normal chores, watch TV, take walks in the nearby park and visit friends and such all while waiting for Makoto to come home from teaching his lessons and being the occasional life-guarding at the aquatic center. But day after day things seemed to drag on and Seijuurou began to get bored with doing things, wishing that his shoulder would just get better already so that he could get back on track.

Out of his entire boredom, he missed being with Makoto the most and thought about him more often. It wasn't until one afternoon while he was sprawled out on the couch, Seijuurou recalled that it had been quite awhile since he had surprised Makoto at work (for good reasons set by the brunette), and he still had quite some time before he came home.

* * *

><p>"Coach Tachibana, can you help me with my backstroke?"<p>

Makoto laughed, taking one of his students hands as he waded into the water. "Of course I can."

Just like any other day, it was busy for Makoto and his two other co-coaches and several children between them to instruct and aid with lessons. Makoto was more than happy though, to have a job that he loved (sometimes he would travel back home to Iwatobi and gladly lend a hand to Sasabe and Seijuurou would come and claim it as a mini working-vacation) and at the end of the day to relax with Seijuurou. He felt bad that Seijuurou was stuck on an off schedule since he hurt his shoulder and that he still had awhile before he could resume training.

Once he was done with his current one-on-one, Makoto told his co-workers that he was going on his break. Enjoying a chance to sit down where it was peacefully quiet and cold water to drink from the fridge, Makoto skimmed through his texts he had gotten while he was on the clock. Responding to Nagisa and Rin, he sent one to Seijuurou asking if he wanted anything specific for dinner. With a groan and his usual time being up, Makoto put his things away in his locker and made his way back to the pool.

But hearing a familiar laugh that he wouldn't mistake for anyone else as he was halfway down the hallway, Makoto raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"That can't be...nah."

When Makoto reached the glass doors and saw a familiar red mess of hair accompanied by a Japan swimming team jersey he sees every day on the coat rack by the front door in his and Seijuurou's apartment, Makoto didn't know exactly how to feel other than mostly surprised and immediately nervous. He pushed open the doors, getting the attention of his students welcoming him back with smiles and cheers which made Seijuurou turn around, equally as happy as the children around him.

"What...Seijuurou what are you doing here?" Makoto's face reddened as Seijuurou wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close and fingers rubbing at his hip.

"I just missed you and haven't seen my babe in his teaching action in awhile is all, _Coach_ Tachibana."

Makoto looked between the swimmer and his students. "The kids didn't give you any trouble or pull on your arm did they-"

"Mako, they didn't hurt me at all. Told them I'm off limits as soon as they came up to me." Seijuurou patted his shoulder and smiled wider. "Kids can't break me down that easy when we've been making great progress."

"Right..." The brunette gave a shaky laugh. "My Mikoshiba, the unstoppable and unbreakable swimmer."

"Now come on, I bet it'd be a real treat for these kids to get some tips and tricks from a pro!" Seijuurou turned to the kids in the pool, arms crossed and Makoto could swear that he was looking at a scene that he's seen many times before when Seijuurou was the captain of the Samezuka team when they first met, just minus the speedo. The thought that he might have been wearing one underneath his track pants came to Makoto's mind, and he didn't doubt Seijuurou for the possibility. "Doesn't that seem awesome?"

Each of the kids let out a positive cheer and swam towards Seijuurou to rest on the edge of the pool, eager to learn from a medal-earning swimmer. Makoto laughed and shook his head, taking a spare chair from the side of the room to sit down and watch and listen as Seijuurou started his 'becoming a swimmer' lecture but toned down slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Day five - umbrella_

* * *

><p>The Iwatobi team was saying their goodbyes to the Samezuka students, thanking them once again for letting them share their facilities again. With their bags collected and ready to step out of the center to go home, a loud crash rumbled through the air followed by a sudden burst of light then followed by an eerie silence.<p>

"Maybe it was just something else, no big deal!" Nagisa started, smile on his face as he pulled open the door to go outside to reveal a downpour of rain falling to the ground. "Oh. Well, then! Guess not!"

Makoto sighed, adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder. "Ah, it didn't say it'd rain today so I didn't bring my umbrella! Did you, Haru?"

"I don't mind if I get wet." Haruka's typical answer made Makoto groan.

"I'm sure that if we all run to the station really fast we won't get as wet! C'mon, we were just submerged in water willingly like a half hour ago!"

"But that's different, Nagisa!"

"Nagisa, I have my own..." Rei pointed to his spare hand that was holding a purple umbrella. "We can share, I don't think that both of us will get all that wet."

"That's my Rei-chan! Good luck in the rain, you two!"

Makoto and Haruka watched as Nagisa and Rei quickly walked off side by side, umbrella successfully protecting them both from the sudden rainfall.

"Well this is _great_. I think that even if we run it still wouldn't be good." Makoto stuck his hand out of the door and in seconds his sleeve was soaked. "We could get lucky and if it lightens up we might be able to make it..."

"Jackets?" Haruka suggested. "Sure they'd get wet but they could maybe work for a little while."

By then and Makoto and Haruka were still trying to figure out a way to get to the station without getting drenched, most of the Samezuka team had went back to the dorms and only less than a dozen still around and talking amongst themselves as they cleaned the area. And one among them being Seijuurou, making sure that things were getting done so that they could all go.

"...Is everything alright?" The Samezuka captain asked, walking up to Makoto and Haruka. "You stay this long and you might miss your train!"

"It started to rain and Haru and I didn't bring either of our umbrellas." Makoto gestured to the window. "If we attempt to get through it our books and everything would get ruined."

It seemed as if a light bulb went off in Seijuurou's mind, and the captain raised his hands up in front of him. "You two stay right here, don't you even think about moving and I'll be right back!"

"Captain Mikoshi-" Makoto didn't have time to finish Seijuurou's own name before the redhead ran off, disappearing through a set of doors. "...alright?"

He and Haruka sat down on a bench, waiting for Seijuurou to come back with whatever it is he ran off to get. Makoto was hoping that the rain would let up somewhat but to no avail it stayed at the consistent speed with echoes of thunder rumbling in the sky. Finally, after five minutes Seijuurou came rushing back with an orange umbrella in his hand, holding it out for the Iwatobi students to take.

"Sorry it took so long, I forgot where I put mine in the locker room." Makoto and Haruka only stared at the offered umbrella, and Seijuurou got closer. "Here, take it."

"But it's yours-!"

Seijuurou shook his head. "You two need it more than I do. Now you better get going, you only have a few more minutes. It's no big deal, really!"

"T-thank you, Mikoshiba!" Makoto took the large umbrella, smiling at the other captain and Seijuurou winked.

"No problem!"

"I'll give this back to you, I promise!" Seijuurou was ushering the swimmers to the door as Makoto readied the umbrella for himself and Haruka to use. "Next practice!"

* * *

><p>Makoto hurried to the knocking at his front door, rushing to collect his wallet, keys, phone, and jacket as he slipped on his shoes. He stood up with an exhale to look at his face in the small mirror, flattening parts of his hair before turning to the door and opening it to reveal Seijuurou leaning against the railing.<p>

"Took you long enough, _princess_. I know you were fixing your hair."

"Oh hah, hah, real hypocritical of you." Makoto smiled and rolled his eyes. "Oh! Just one more thing..." The brunette leaned to the side to grab an umbrella and finally shutting the locked door behind him so he and Seijuurou could leave. "Forecast said it might rain today."

"Really?"

"Well it'd make sense. It's way overdue and I wouldn't mind some rain..."

Before Makoto and Seijuurou even got to the bottom of the stairs the hushed pitter patter of raindrops fell to the ground, steadily increasing before staying at a decent downfall.

"Told you so." With ease Makoto lifted the umbrella and opened it, covering both himself and Seijuurou from the drops. Makoto sighed happily, the sound of rain always being somewhat therapeutic to him, and walked alongside his boyfriend to their dinner date destination downtown protected by a single umbrella and Seijuurou's arm around his waist.

Still a few blocks away Seijuurou paused in the middle of his sentence _("I'm telling you, you'd think that the pool facilities would be thoroughly cleaned but that was the biggest mouse I've ever seen-") _to look at the handle of the umbrella, a small red star charm dangling freely and then upwards at the color of the umbrella. Orange. Seijuurou raised an eyebrow and a laugh rumbled in his throat, immediately remembering an important something about Makoto's umbrella. His hand slipped away from Makoto and he gestured upwards to get Makoto's attention.

"Babe? Pretty sure this is _my_ umbrella."

"What? No, I've had this since high school, I-" Makoto stopped walking, eyes wide open as he started at 'his' supposed umbrella and at Seijuurou. "...From when you-"

"From when I gave it to you so you and Haru could get to the station and not get soaked. I was wondering what happened to it..."

"S-Sei, I...I don't know why I didn't give it back to you, I swear I would have! It's been two years since I've had this and I completely forgot!"

Large hands rested on Makoto's shoulders and Seijuurou only laughed again. "It's no big deal Makoto, it's just an umbrella."

"But, I was supposed to give it back! I said I would-" Makoto's words came to a stop as Seijuurou pressed his lips to his own for a brief moment, his grip on the umbrella almost slipping.

Seijuurou pulled away, smiling at Makoto's wide eyes and pink cheeks. "I said it was no big deal."


	6. Chapter 6

_Day six - voice_

* * *

><p>It was too quiet. <em>Way<em> too quiet inside of Seijuurou and Makoto's apartment.

With a sigh Seijuurou rolled over in a too-empty bed, missing the warm body that was supposed to be next to him as he stared at the red illuminated lights at the clock on the bedside table. _Only a bit past two..., _Seijuurou thought and groaned. He had to get some sleep with having a meeting with sponsors in the early afternoon, and at the rate that Seijuurou kept on waking up and looking at the clock, he would be lucky to get at least a solid four hours.

"Can't meet important bigwigs with bags under my eyes..."

Seijuurou wasn't used to sleeping without Makoto at his side. Having the brunette there, to hear his soft breathing and warm body there at less than an arm length away, it helped Seijuurou sleep easy for years and he wondered how he ever managed before. But Makoto had to go back to Iwatobi for a few days to help Sasabe get some things under control and he apologized constantly all morning before he left for not being able to stay to see Seijuurou off before his meeting and wish him luck. With another roll he was on Makoto's side of the bed, face-down, and closed his eyes as he inhaled the strong scent of Makoto's shampoo. He rolled over again towards his bedside table, feeling around for his phone and once he located the device with his hand Seijuurou disconnected it from the charger.

Bracing himself for the bright light from the screen by squinting Seijuurou went to send a text to Makoto, finding the name easily and sleepily composing it.

_Please tell me you're not stupidly awake like I am._

Once he saw it send Seijuurou went back to his home screen and the swimmer couldn't help but smile when he saw the picture of Makoto in a gaudy turtleneck sweater he had gotten from his boss for his birthday present last year as his wallpaper. Minutes passed and still no response from Makoto and still wide awake, a few more presses with his thumbs and Seijuurou was at his voicemail inbox. Seijuurou's eyes closed as the feminine voice stated the date and time, and inhaled when Makoto's voice took over.

_Hey, um, Seijuurou? You're probably sleeping or maybe getting ready for bed or something but maybe...ah, I just wanted to say again that I really had a great time on our date! And I'm...really, really looking forward to the next time, t-that is if you want to! I shouldn't be keeping you up and I should be getting some sleep too, I'll text you tomorrow!_

Seijuurou went on to the next message.

_Sei, I...I know you think that it was a mistake that you said it and you might have been embarassed and maybe felt bad when I didn't respond right away and we have been dating for a while, but...to be truthful I didn't know what to say other than I love you, too and I don't know why I didn't say it right away when you did. And that would probably be better to tell you in person, but I just wanted to say it to get it off my chest since you did and I'll see you tomorrow for sure, okay?_

And then the next.

And the next.

_I saw something and I couldn't help myself from just walking away, you're a large size, right? I just went by my size and hoped for the best and it won't shrink or anything, but I guess we'll see later!_

_Happy birthday! It's early I know and I'm sorry if I woke you up but maybe since you didn't answer you might be still sleeping and I know you're going to have a great day regardless and I can't wait to give you your present tonight after you do things with your family! I even made you a cake and don't worry, Haru helped me make it and tasted everything and it's edible this time, I swear!_

_Thank you for the care package of chocolate cupcakes and warm cat socks to help me get through my exams! And might I add, the heat-able cat plush that smells like heaven, aka you, is amazing! Weird, amazing just like you! I'm using it right now to just relax and I wish that you weren't busy so that I could thank you with a movie-cuddle date!_

_You're at practice swimming right now and I have to make it to my next class, but I just wanted to say...that there isn't a single day I don't or can't think about you. I'm just...really, really happy that I can see you every day now that we're both here because seeing you makes me ten times happier than just texting you or emails or calling, but realizing that I'm yours every day makes everything even better. I love you, Seijuurou, and I'll see you later for dinner, alright?_

The swimmer bit his lip, it only being slightly past two-thirty, and a part of Seijuurou was saying that Makoto would be unhappy if he were to call and wake him up since he still hadn't texted him waited several more minutes and still no reply and decided to call anyways, and if anything he would just leave a rambling voicemail. His thumb pressed against the call button and put the phone to his ear, his breathing in rhythm with each ring. Seijuurou counted every one, already mentally preparing himself to hear the message to tell him that Makoto was unable to answer and to leave a message, but he was definitely surprised to hear a click, the movement of sheets and a groggy voice.

_"Sei...is everything okay?"_

"I'm sorry, I totally woke you up..." Seijuurou sighed. "I mean, it's nothing all that important, you should go back to bed."

_"S'fine, hey...what's up though? Why're you awake?_" The redhead was silent and Makoto yawned. "_Sei?"_

He bit his lip. "I-I just...you know...miss you and miss you being beside me in bed and I missed your voice...and that probably seems dumb for it being only a few hours and you'll be back late on Sunday..."

_"Sei?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I'm pretty sure it's not just because I'm tired and I have no idea what time it is right now but I do know that you're cute and I love you."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Day seven - my inspiration_

* * *

><p><em>"There's my family, and my friends. But it's you, seeing you smile like that and hearing your laugh and you being there is what gets me through when it's tough."<em>

Things weren't always easy for Makoto and Seijuurou, by far. Of course money wasn't going to start showing up out of nowhere when Seijuurou was on the way to his career and Makoto still had awhile before getting a decent income with still having classes to take. Thankfully Seijuurou decided to move in with Makoto and they only had to deal with a single set of bills to pay but they still struggled to get by, pinching pennies and cutting their budgets to make sure that they still had enough to afford groceries on top of rent and swimming supplies for Seijuurou and some tuition and textbooks for Makoto. Both their parents respectively wanted to send them money to help out because after all, trying to juggle a part-time job during an already hectic college schedule in Tokyo was hard enough and they just wanted to make sure that their sons weren't malnourished or stressing out too much. But they reassured them that everything was fine, and that it was all fine and just a hands-on experience with adult responsibilities.

Of course with their struggles, there were sure to be bad days mixed in with the good as they carried out their packed daily lives, Makoto sometimes feeling as if when he got his degree he wouldn't be able to get a good enough job and would have to keep the part timing while Seijuurou was having anxious thoughts about if he would even _make_ the national team and be able to carry out swimming for his career. But, Seijuurou was Makoto's rock and Makoto was Seijuurou's, and that was enough for them to get by even with the building stress of schoolwork, jobs, and what their future would be like. Seijuurou would notice on particular nights when Makoto was surrounded by books and in his work clothes, teeth biting at his bottom lip constantly, the redhead would take action to make Makoto's favorite tea, settle behind him, and give Makoto a scalp massage when he forced the brunette to take a break for just a little while. And when Seijuurou would have sleepless nights, staying up and worrying about the future, his and Makoto's, Makoto would curl up right beside him, fingers trailing across his chest and would talk about things to get Seijuurou's mind off of what it was currently on until they both fell asleep.

"Makoto?" Seijuurou was toweling his hair dry and watching Makoto wash dishes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you...happy?"

Golden eyes saw Makoto's arms stop moving, hands still in the lukewarm soapy water and was silent. Seijuurou swallowed the lump in his throat and somewhat regretted what he asked until Makoto took his hands out to dry on the towel, turning to his left to show Seijuurou he was smiling and eyes completely filled with honesty.

"...Yeah. Yeah I am. Because you're here."

Every day, they took care of each other. Making sure that they got up on time and were fed, got to school, work, and practice on time, and then at the end of the day to collapse in bed exhausted and minds filled with the promise that one day their routines won't be as physically and mentally taxing.

"Someday you won't have to worry about so much..." Makoto closed his eyes as Seijuurou ran fingers through his hair and Seijuurou continued to speak, both his voice and heartbeat making Makoto relax. "You work so hard every day so we can get by and someday I'll get on that team and get sponsors and then the first thing I'm gonna do with that first check is get you something that I've been wanting to get you for awhile."

Though it took slightly longer than expected Seijuurou had showed up to Makoto's workplace wearing the Japan swim team jacket and smile wide on his face and eyes wet and red. He walked right up to the counter and ordered coffee for himself and Makoto and the brunette couldn't even speak aside from quietly excusing himself to take his break and pulling Seijuurou in for the biggest hug. And Seijuurou was one to keep promises once he did get that first check.

_You, me, tonight at your favorite restaurant!_

_PS, pretty sure there's absolutely no chance of me being able to look as nice as you're gonna look tonight so should I just not even attempt to look all handsome for you?_

Makoto didn't have to lift a single finger that evening; by the time he arrived Seijuurou already had a table and their meals already ordered, his and Makoto's respective favorites and something that they surely hadn't had in quite some time. He had even ordered the chocolate cake for dessert and extras to take home, but what Makoto didn't know as they headed back to their apartment there was still something that Seijuurou was up to.

"Did you have a good time?" Seijuurou asked and shut the door behind him. Makoto was already taking off his jacket and loosening his tie, setting the styrofoam container of cake on the small table and he hummed in response.

"I really did! It's been a long time since we went out like that..." He turned around to see Seijuurou still standing near the door and only had taken his shoes off, hand over his jacket pocket. "...Sei?"

"...Mako." Seijuurou started and sighed. "You...are really something else."

"Seijuurou, what-"

"Since we started...this, us, I've been amazed every single day. You're just...strong, and so smart, and I'm sure that if I didn't have you around now I wouldn't be doing well at all. You're the one who makes sure that the bills are paid and reminds me if we're running low on something and every day, when I walk through that door, you ask me how my day was even though I know you're stressed and tired and minutes from collapsing in bed and wanting to cry because you feel so...overwhelmed. I know that, Mako." He took a step forward to Makoto. "You do so much for me, and for you, without even asking for anything and I want to continue to do my best for you, to make you happy and proud and be by your side the minute you get that dream job of yours and can quit the part time one that makes you want to tear your hair out. Your happiness is _way _more important than anything else and I'm...just happy knowing that I make you feel that way."

Makoto remained in place, blinking at Seijuurou, only able to watch as his heart leapt into his throat and was now blinking tears away when the redhead slowly got on the floor and had a small dark purple box cradled in his hands.

"S-Sei..."

"You've been making my days..._so_ much better since you came into my life. At first I thought you were just a really great swimmer and a nice captain and now you're the most important person to me and have been for _such _a long time and now I can't imagine being without you. You inspire me in so many ways, to have someone as amazing as you at my side as we get through more things together, and I wish that I was as as great as you. I would be an absolute _mess_ without you, Makoto."

"Y-You _are_ wonderful, Seijuurou, I..." Makoto's throat closed with a wet hiccup, hands starting to shake. "Every time that I wake up and go to bed, y-you're right there and I'm reminded about all the things I love you for-"

"Makoto."

Seijuurou opened the small box and immediately the tears from Makoto's eyes finally fell.

"Makoto Tachibana, my love, my big orca that I can barely go a single day without, my inspiration...marry me?"

He nodded, several times, unable to stop as his hands went to wipe at his face and tried to speak. "Y-Yes, of course!" Makoto's voice cracked at the last word, hearing Seijuurou get up from the floor and the next thing he knew familiar and loving strong arms pull him close.

* * *

><p><em>truth time I actually had no...real concrete idea for this one so if it feels that way...it's because of that, ahah. But, this is my end for seimako week and I just wanted to thank everyone who read and liked and everything else! It really really means a lot, more than you would know because of this tiny little ship but it's thanks to you wonderful people who enjoy it as well that gives me my own inspiration to write more with these two and that's what matters most!<em>


End file.
